


Noctis Lucis Avecum - by Erynerys

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever
Summary: Stefan Kulash agrees himself that he is normal and human, but what happens when he is invited to be a screenwriter for a show called ‘Pose’? Because what even IS ‘Pose’?As one might expect, Stefan gets to know way more than he bargained for as soon as he’s dragged into the supernatural minority of the US.





	Noctis Lucis Avecum - by Erynerys

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a continuation of chp. 6 of ‘The Pose Trio’. If you haven’t read that one, it’s OK, but you have to know at least a little bit of Nordic mythology or have listened to a little bit of Richard Wagner’s musical that has to deal with this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY: Stefan Kulash gets a shock when he gets to join the ‘Pose’ cast as a screenwriter. Meanwhile, he and his best friend, Leonard Danvers, is still trying to get accommodations. What could go wrong this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi and welcome back! This is what happens when the LGBT+ community isn’t LGBT+, but supernatural creatures. Way more kid-friendly, that. Still, hope you like this start!

(2019) 

 

 

  Stefan Kulash liked to think himself as relatively normal, and as human as the next person. He was a screenwriter that was based in London, but because of a mission, he had to go over to the US. His mission was to just observe the Americans, and maybe get back more vital information. When he first got this mission, he felt like a member of the Secret Service, but this time, he’s heard that he was supposed to be observing the supernatural minority, after turning them in when he was back in the UK, London, to be specific. 

  When he first saw Leonard Danvers, that was the first time he’s ever seen one of the supernatural. Leonard was a lycan, or rather, a werewolf. They met because it was Stefan who felt sympathy for the lycan and agreed for him to live with him for some time, and agreed that yes, he was permitted to go out of civilization when he has to transform. 

  Relatively normal, definitely, when it wasn’t the case at all. 

 

  “Leonard, I think… I was contacted by someone.” it was a relatively normal afternoon when Stefan received the message from someone named Ryan Murphy. Whoever that was, he had no idea, and didn’t really want to know, especially if Ryan was also one of Leonard’s kind; not that he didn’t like Len. 

  Leonard’s eyes widened. “Who contacted you?” he asked back, as he brought his tea out to the living quarters. 

  Stefan smiled to himself. 

 

  “Ryan… Murphy?” 

  Leonard hummed. “Ah, yes. ‘Pose’, eh?” 

  Stefan was confused. What was ‘Pose’, and why was he contacted? 

  “Wait, wait, wait, wait, why was I contacted?” 

  Leonard didn’t even answer his question when he said back, “just go. Have fun!” 

 

  Stefan sighed to himself. He was fine with Leonard being one of the supernatural, sure, but if ‘Pose’ was anything but, he would’ve gotten delighted with himself. 

 

(*Some time later…*) 

 

  Arriving at FX wasn’t too far, especially when technology had already escalated from way before till now. Everything was relatively normal, that is, until he was nearly enveloped in the brightest flash ever to appear on Earth. 

  Covering his eyes and trying to navigate around the flash, he finally found out that it had subsided and there were two individuals in front of him, one of them having wings, and another nearly walking on air. Stefan recoiled immediately when he remembered about the supernatural creatures. Could they be not one, but TWO, of them?! 

  His eyes widened. “You… you…” 

 

  The female glared at the male. “What did I tell you? You would’ve traumatized him before he even met with Ryan!” she snapped. 

  The angel ignored her. “You’re being protective of him before you even knew him? Hi there,” he looked at Stefan, with said person no longer scared, but more curious this time, “I’m Billy Porter and this White-lighter is Angelica Ross. I’m an angel.” 

  Stefan could definitely see that. The last time he witnessed a show was when he turned one of those in to the Council. But why was he feeling that it was wrong to turn them in? 

 

  He waved weakly. “I’m Stefan Kulash.” 

  Billy immediately brightened. “Ryan’s newest screenwriter, after he fired the other one, isn’t it?” 

  Stefan blushed. Following the two creatures, he entered another room, but this time, with some more strange creatures and people that one could only hear in mythology. 

 

  That was the set of ‘Pose’, where the director, who seemed normal, was telling everyone to be at their original places as soon as break is over. Stefan could see another male, and some more females, but they either had dragons perched on their shoulders or they were petting pegasi; or, winged horses. 

  Stefan felt like he just stepped foot into Richard Wagner’s musical of the ‘Ring Cycle’, or maybe even Marvel’s ‘Thor’. 

  Looking around, he didn’t want to believe that he really saw this. 

 

  “What is this place?” he couldn’t help but ask aloud. 

  That was when another female, this time with a dragon on her shoulder and another one being her guardian, stepped up. She was dressed like a warrior princess, but had vulnerability completely hidden, and only radiated courage and bravery. 

  “This is the set of ‘Pose’, a show about the supernatural, which is a minority, but had to be broadcasted to the world,” she said back, “my name’s Mikaela Janice Rodriguez, but please, MJ when on the set.” 

  Billy rolled his eyes. “She always says that.” 

 

  MJ’s eyes narrowed. “I’m sorry?” 

  The angel immediately raised his wings. “No offense.” 

  Stefan smiled at their exchange. MJ smiled and looked at Stefan proudly. 

  “I’m a Valkyrie,” she explained, “so is Indya, right there.” She nodded over to where two males were talking animatedly and a woman was with a pegasus. 

  Billy looked cautious at Stefan. 

 

  “The Valkyrie are scary, I tell you.” 

  MJ smirked. “That’s because you angels are so oblivious to the war that’s been going on with Wotan over there and the dwarves.” 

  Stefan nearly balked. Dwarves? And Wotan? 

  “Wotan?” he mumbled. 

 

  Here, MJ and Bill both grinned outright. 

  “That’s what we call Ryan over there,” the latter nodded towards the godly person that was behind one of the screen doors. “You’re a lucky one. Ryan doesn’t contact you unless he’s an admirer of yours. That’s how come we’re all here.” 

  MJ rolled her eyes and wished Stefan luck before she finally left, shooting Billy another glare. Sighing, Stefan really had to investigate this thing on why were they frenemies(friends-and-enemies at the same time). 

 

  It was Billy and Indya who escorted Stefan over to Ryan, with said person shooing another angel out of the room behind the screen-door. 

  Ryan looked up when they entered, without the flash, thankfully. Stefan suspected if it was because Indya, another Valkyrie, was there. It could be possible, because the last time he knew, Mark Rylance tried to play one of those but failed spectacularly and even as a plain human, nearly enraged one of the Valkyries that was watching from the balconies of the Globe Theater. And he wasn’t even an angel. 

 

  “Thanks, duo,” when they entered, Ryan said, breaking Stefan out of his own thoughts. “You’re finally here, Stefan.” 

  “Yes, but…” 

  “You don’t have to worry. There are humans around here, but because it’s a show about supernatural creatures, they’re very rare.” Ryan explained, “now, we have to see how they do this paragraph; and you have to know more about them at the same time.” 

 

  Stefan cringed. He was fascinated, but not enough for wanting to stay. Not yet. 

 

-o- 

 

  Stefan didn’t wait until the show wrapped up in order to go back. Billy and Mikaela were bickering and they were raising their voices. Ryan looked up and Stefan sighed, as if knowing what the creator was thinking of. 

  “Why are they arguing?” sneaking out of the room with the equipments, Stefan asked, just as an impossibly bright light engulfed the room. Ryan looked away and so did Stefan. 

  “Sorry about the fight, she wouldn’t stop blaming me when I had to move from room to room!” of course it was Bill. 

 

  Ryan looked up. “You could do so without blinding us.” 

  Stefan had to hold in his laughing at that remark, and Ryan smiled at him. 

  “We’d better get going, don’t fight too much, Bill and Mikaela!” and with that, he left the room, with Stefan trailing behind him and Mikaela glaring at the former. 

 

  Leaving FX Studios and finally going back to reality was a breath of fresh air for Stefan, especially when he was the only human(almost, if you didn’t count in Kate and another male). He made sure to make a beeline towards the way he got there before Leonard could call him. 

 

(*Some time later…*) 

 

  When Stefan arrived in the Danvers-Kulash flat, he found Leonard talking on the phone for some time and being altogether too upset for comfort. Stefan was confused. They had enough accommodation, especially counting on himself because he used to work over at the UK, but hearing Leonard’s tone, things weren’t going in the right direction. 

  Leonard finished the call almost as soon as Stefan entered the kitchen, where Leonard was trying his best to get some cooking done. Said person looked up when his flat-mate entered. 

 

  “So, how was screenwriting over at FX?” he smirked, his previous frowns and scowls gone in an instant. 

  Stefan had to grin at his flat-mate’s enthusiasm for the stories. If he was Len, he wouldn’t even believe what he’d seen. Mikaela and Billy, an angel and a Valkyrie, together in reality?! 

  “You’ll never believe what I’m about to tell you,” he began. 

  Leonard smiled at him. 

 

  “Sure.” 

  But the stories were just the beginning of something none of them expected, all along the way. 

 

-O- 

 

End chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 2: Sorry! Just couldn’t resist this ending. Soon, Stefan will know about whatever Leonard meant when he said, “sure.”


End file.
